Please Stay
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: If I call out your name like a prayer, Would you leave me alone with my tears? Knowing I need you so, Would you still turn and go? Why are you slipping away?
1. Chapter 1

_Dark. Cold. Damp._

 _Gray blinked his eyes but there's no light where he is. It's so dark. Even how much he tried there's nothing he could see and what's really odd was he could not feel anything around but the coldness coming from within him but he was certain he was standing on something damp. He tried to speak but his voice just echoed around him like he was inside a tunnel. He moved his feet and squelching sound of water hit his ears._

 _He looked down and strange enough, he could see water ripples around him._

 _What the hell was he doing in a middle of water ripples and where exactly was he?_

 _"Hello is there anyone here?" he tried to asked but just like before there was only the echo of his voice and the sound of water falling down one by one. Wait, where was that pitter patter sound coming from? He strained his ears to listen carefully and he heard it again louder this time._

 _Drip drip drop._

 _His eyes widened with realization. There's only one person that always came in his mind when there was water and that sound. "Juvia!" he called out and his voice resonated in that damned dark place."Juvia, are you there?" he paused to listen for any answer but nothing came. "Can you hear me?"_

 _A sob caught his ears and he almost snapped his neck when whirled to see where it was coming from. Defensively he covered his eyes from the blinding light that suddenly burst in front of him. in the middle of that offending light he saw a familiar shade of blue and indeed, Juvia was there sitting and crying, her tears falling down and hitting the still water that surround her._

 _Why was she crying? "Juvia," he called her, his hand stretched out trying reach her but a sudden wave of water rise up between them creating a clear wall. "Juvia!" he tried to get through that water wall but it only pushed him away like it was protecting the crying woman._

 _The hell was that mean? Why can't he reach her?_

 _He tried few more times but failed. The water's force was great that it's beating him up and then she looked up. She was staring back at him and the look in her eyes made a large hole in his chest. Why was she looking at him with so much sorrow and pain?_

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Three subsequent tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes like water falling down from a magnificent sky, kissing the watery ground that creates multiple ripples that reached him like the pain gripping him tight by seeing her cry._

 _He could think of thousands of reason why she would cry but only few could actually obtain such sorrowful tears. Was it something he did? Did he say something that hurt her? Did he once again forget another important date? Or did he unintentionally make her feel unwanted and insignificant one more time?_

 _He tried to call out her name again. "Juvia, talk to me." she was just looking at him. "Tell me what is wrong." He's getting anxious by every second that passed. He's not good at handling a silent Juvia. Overly crazed Juvia, that's a piece of cake after years of being around her, but a Juvia that was not saying anything at all was never good. It was always like the calm before a heavy storm._

 _Gray held his breath when Juvia's hand lifted up like she wanted to reach out for him but it quickly retracted and she cradled it to her chest like it was pained. More tears flowed down her face before she slowly shook her head as if telling him something that he seriously had no idea or any clue about. She gave him one more tearful look and then a sad smile before the water wall crumbled down splashing him away._

 _Panic strikes him hard when he saw her slowly fade away like water evaporating in the air as he tried to lift himself up from the water impact. He called her again but she just kept on slowly vanishing. He runs toward her but even how hard and fast he runs he seemed to be so far away from her. It's like he was not moving from his spot at all._

 _"Juvia!"_

 _"Juvia!"_

 _"Juvia..."_

Breathing heavily, arms stretched in the air and sweat drenched, Gray Fullbuster shot up from his bed. Dream, it was just a dream. Just another dream, no. Another nightmare, his fourth one for that week. "Dammit!" those reoccurring bad dreams has been haunting him lately and he's starting to loathe it. Why was he always dreaming of Juvia fading away? What does it mean?

For fuck's sake he's twenty-three, an accomplished mage, one of the strongest in his generation, and had fought against the strongest foes that the world had ever known and he's having bad dreams about losing his girlfriend for no reason at all.

Jeez, on the first place who would have thought that Gray Fullbuster would actually consider having a relationship with Fairy Tail's resident water mage, Juvia Lockser and now he's going crazy about the idea of her vanishing in his life. The Gods above must be playing prank on him. So many years ago he won't even think about sharing a meal with Juvia because she would get all the wrong ideas and eventually start planning abut weddings and babies and now he can't even tolerate the idea of losing her in any way or form. That woman really got him tightly wrapped around her pretty little fingers.

Those shitty dreams were the reason why he didn't want to leave Juvia's side lately because magically when she's around him he won't have any bad dreams. He was always at peace with the idea that she's just within a hand's reach. That and the fact that whenever she's with him he no longer has the strength to conjure any dreams once he closed his eyes because whenever they were together alone they would do all the possible things a couple could do away from their nosy nakamas. From time to time, even after almost two years of dating, they still get teased by their guild mates about how Juvia manage to break the wall of ice around his heart or something like that and sometimes how he, Gray Fullbuster, the most frigid person in fairy tail failed to resist Juvia Lockser's charm and allure.

But right now he's too far away from her because unfortunately, one Erza Scarlet forced him to tag along in a mission he really don't feel like doing at all. He was supposed to be with Juvia enjoying a week long off but there he was, stuck in a hotel room with his teammates with Natsu loudly from the bed that was just beside his that was supposed to be Lucy's. They were in week long mission and thankfully they could go back in Magnolia tomorrow. He's sick and tired of having those stupid dreams and he's seriously getting irked with Natsu and Lucy's mushiness.

"Bad dream again?"

Gray almost jumped when he heard Erza's voice. She beside the window leaning casually like that was a normal thing to do in the middle of the night. "Why are you still awake?" he asked instead of answering her question.

She gave him a pointed look but Gray's not going to talk about his dream to her. "I asked you first," she said. "You'd been having dreams for the past few days and I'm starting to worry. It's not like you to still have nightmares. I'm sure it's not about your parents or Ur or Deliora."

"It's nothing."

Erza sighed; her friend's still the same. If you want to get the truth from Gray Fullbuster about what's bothering him, you must beat it out from him. But she's not in the mood to beat him up. "Must be Juvia." She mumbled and just like what she expected Gray's head snapped to look up on her. "You were calling her name."

"Please Erza. I don't want to talk about it."

"Gray, sometimes it's good to talk about it especially when something is obviously wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Erza moved from her spot by the window back to her own bed on the other side of the room. "The real reason why I wanted you to come with us is so I could talk to you," she paused for a moment to see his reaction. "It's obvious that something wrong is going on between you and Juvia and you are overwhelming her with your presence."

What? Since when did Juvia ever get overwhelmed by his presence? Didn't she always want to be with him? "What are you talking about, Erza?"

"That's what I want to know, Gray. Why does seemed like Juvia is no longer comfortable around you?"

Gray's hands balled into tight fists and his jaw clenched rigidly that he could almost feel it breaking. Was it that obvious already? "I don't know what you are talking about," he said evading her all knowing look. He lay back on his bed, turning away from her. He doesn't want to talk about it because talking about it would only make it feel much real.

Somehow it's true. Juvia has been acting weird lately. Not that she was never weird but the way she's always quiet and seemed to be spacing out more often than usual bother him to no end and he couldn't put his fingers on what was wrong. Juvia was never the quiet one between the two of them. He was trying his best to make her talk or cheer him up but nothing seemed to work so far that's why he wanted to be with her more than ever, because she seemed to be slowly slipping back to her gloomy self.

It's actually raining often in Magnolia the past few weeks and it usually happens when Juvia seemed to be quietly lost in her own world. He knew something was up but she's not telling him. He's still in denial but he knew it has something to do with them, to him.

So much for being who he is. He was really never good at dealing with his own feelings whatever is it.

"Gra—"

"Please, Erza, I don't want to talk about it. "

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Congratulation to me!**

 **I finally get this out of my head!**

 **Supposedly, I should be working on** ** _The Never Ending Tale_** **chapter three but this one keeps on bugging me. Dreaming about a crying Juvia was not my cross to bear so I'm passing it to Gray, LOL! Maybe now that this was finally out of my system I could finally focus with the one that I must finish before the end of the month.**

 **So, what do you think of this one? This actually has no title, it just keep on popping in my head whenever I was working on my other fanfic.**

 **Please do tell me your opinion by dropping a review below.**

 **Love You Always,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **I know the first scene was very similar to my other fanfic** **Change the World (His Version of the Story)** **chapter two, I just want you all to know that I have a thing about dream scenes... \/(^_^)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **This is waaaaaaaaaaay too late. I'm so sorry!**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hargeon had always been the best place for trading goods and everyone knows that. With all the kind of business the town could offer, both mages and non-magic folks enjoy the always lively ambiance of the place. Trades and businesses are always in full swing and the shopkeepers know well how to market their goods.

In one particular shop that sells all sorts of souvenirs and what nots a small group of mages from a distinct guild could be seen checking out the displayed items and a certain dark haired ice mage was eyeing a quite exquisite pendant that caught his eyes the very moment he and his company came in.

Just one look at the ice mage, the old shopkeeper knows that his quite expensive piece of gem is good to go inside its box and be packed. He's pretty sure the young man will buy it but he must make sure of that. "You have quite an eye for fine jewelry," he said. "Gray Fullbuster of Fairy tail, right? Heard a lot about you and your guild. This must be for your rumoured girlfriend, Juvia Lockser, am I correct?"

Gray eyed the guy with a scowl before answering. "Yes and no," he grunted. "It's for her, yes. She's my rumoured girlfriend, no. She IS my girlfriend. Whoever said that it's just a rumor may now rot in hell."

Scratching his head, the shopkeeper just managed to smile nervously when the temperature suddenly dropped. He wouldn't want to piss off a mage of Gray's calibre. "Sure she is. I'll let whoever said anything about your relationship know the real status." He must say something good or his sale will turn into stone or in the case it might turn into ice. "Now this will be perfect to match your very own pendant. Matching pieces of something truly is a must have of every couple. It's a symbolism of their love for one another and if people see it, they would know how deep the feeling that couple shares. You—"

"You think she'll like it?" Gray interrupted the man. He's not interested with what he's saying. He's more apprehensive to know if the crucifix pendant that look quite similar to what he's wearing but just more feminine in style will make Juvia happy. Screw other people's opinion. What matters to him is what Juvia will say.

"Of course!" the shopkeeper nodded enthusiastically. "You see the four pieces of perfectly cut gem on the middle; it's the treasure of the mermaids itself. It's genuine aquamarine from the deep ocean. Isn't your girl the known Juvia of the deep? She'll love it!"

"I'm sure she will," Lucy Heartfilia butted in upon seeing the glimmer in eyes of the shopkeeper. She's very well versed when it comes to buying things and with one look on the man told her that her friend might step out of that store with empty pocket. "That's quite really beautiful, Gray. But don't you think that will be too much?" she asked not paying to the annoyed look the shopkeeper gave her. "I mean, you already have a bag full of presents for Juvia," she added pointing at the bulging backpack hanging on Gray's shoulders.

"Lucy-san is right, Gray-san," Wendy popped out from behind Lucy. "Don't you think she'll be overwhelmed with all the things you bought? Aside from that, you already went to the jeweller yesterday."

They were not exaggerating when they said he already got a bag full of presents for Juvia. He'd been buying things that he thought Juvia might like in almost every store he passed since finishing their mission and he thought those were not yet enough. He just can't find the right on to give her and the one he found in that store seemed to be the one he's looking for.

"I just can't decide what she will like."

He just wanna make her happy. There's nothing he won't give just to see her as happy as she were months ago.

"It's Juvia," Carla huffed in her usual strict manner. "That girl will like everything you give her. She'll literally make a shrine for it if she has to."

They were right but lately things were quite different from before. As much as what they were saying about her liking whatever he gives her, it just felt like it's not enough. He knew material things won't change whatever is happening between them but he seriously doesn't know what could help his case right now.

His team mates were staring curiously at him and he was in deep thought when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. There's no need to look back to know who was it. Just by the very ungentle way the gesture was made it was clearly none other than Natsu. "Another present? Tsk, I know our guild's signature is over doing things but don't you think that's too much?"

"What would you know about over doing things such as this? Have you ever bought Lucy anything fancy?" he retorted back.

"Actually Gray, Natsu turns out to be good in that area. He always buy me tings but at the end he either end up burning or breaking it," Lucy laughed that made Natsu whine.

The two banter for a moment as he continued looking at the pendant with Wendy on his side. "Is everything okay with you and Juvia-san?" the girl shyly asked. "I kinda heard you and Erza-san last night."

He just smiled awkwardly at her not knowing how to explain something like that. Wendy might have seen lot of things that robbed her of her innocence about the world but the fact remained that she is just a girl and probably know nothing about the matters of how romantic relationship goes. "It's hard to explain," he sighed. "You're way too young to understand since I myself can't get a grasp of it but everything will be okay. Things are just rocky right now."

Funny how it's easier to talk to a child than with Erza who was thankfully busy checking out something on the other side of the shop. Maybe it's because Wendy wouldn't say anything that would add to his worries about Juvia. She won't judge how things are as of the moment.

"The necklace is pretty," she said after a moment of silence. "You should buy it and give it to her instead of the other stuffs you bought along the way. That will surely make her happy since it's very similar to your own necklace."

"Wendy's right," Natsu said again after getting a hard hit on the head from Lucy that ended their usual way of _sweet bonding_. "That thing is way lot more simple than what you already got. That might actually please her since she's not one to fancy extravagant things."

"You mean, unlike Lucy, my girlfriend is actually not materialistic."

"Hey! That's quite below the belt!" Lucy shrieked.

"Chill Luce," Natsu gave his girlfriend a toothy grin. "What I'm saying is, Juvia is simple who enjoys simple things. She would be happy with a single present that you really think would suit her and not loads of stuffs that instead of pleasing her might actually do the work of fast forwarding your approaching break up with her. Well, you two had been smelling split up for quite a while now, it really just a matter of time before it happen for real."

His hands balled in fist with the things Natsu said and there's nothing he like to do more than to give him a hard punch on his annoying face but Gray could not find the strength to do so. He's on the verge of losing his cool in a very un-Gray manner.

Who would have thought that even Natsu knew about his problem?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy freaked out. "What break up? Split up? Is there anything going on that I don't know of?"

"Is that why things are rocky right now?" Wendy asked again looking all bothered with what she heard. "But why? Juvia-san will never let that happen. She's been in love with like forever and always doing her best to be with you and thinking of everything that will make you happy. Did you do something?"

If he did something he would have known of it and that's the problem. He could not remember doing anything that could have upset Juvia. Aside from being a jerk that he is from time to time, forgetting important days such as monthsaries and such he could not come up with anything else.

Since they started going out things had been fine until last month and he was sure he did not forget any special occasion. He even brought her to Akane Resort to celebrate their twenty sixth month being together as a couple.

"Natsu's just imagining things," he said coldly. "Juvia and I are doing fine." They might be having problem now but he intend to fix it and he won't let his relationship with Juvia end just like that. He looked at Natsu seriously before talking again. "Juvia and I won't up going our separate ways. I won't let it happen so you better not stick your nose where it's not wanted."

Natsu just grinned. "If you say so. But in the end you suddenly need someone to spar when thinks went from rocky to crumbly you can always count on me so I could have a reason to kick your ass not that I need one anyway," he said turning his back on him. "And take the necklace. She'll love that."

"I intend to," he snorted before motioning the shopkeeper who had been wisely watching them quietly to wrap the necklace without asking for the price. Money is not important as long as it can put a genuine smile on Juvia's lips again.

It's been long since he saw her smile that reached her eyes and he's missing it terribly.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _I hoped you liked it though it's not that much._**

 ** _I know it needs a lot of explaining and I'm just setting the mood. I want it to have my signature angst feel so I'm trying my best to channel all my negative emotion and all the pain I could summon._**

 ** _I actually wrote a one shot the other day and not so sure if I'll post it b'coz it's kinda anti-Erza. I was trying to have painful emotions which is somehow hard because lately I was quite really happy for some reason. LOL._**

 ** _Anyway, enough with my non-sense._**

 ** _Tell me what you think by dropping a review below._**

 ** _You know I love you._**

 ** _Always and forever will._**

 ** _-YoseiNoAme-_**


End file.
